The present invention relates to a combination of optical connectors and optical terminal covers comprising one fiber optic cable for transmitting sunlight there-through from a solar ray collecting device located on a roof or similar place and having at its light-emitting end an optic connector fixed to a room inside a wall and another fiber optic cable fitted with a light radiator at one end and having an optical connector at another end to be removably connected to the wall optical connector, the optical connector of the light radiator's fiber optic cable being connected to the wall optical connector to radiate light for illuminating the room and, when no light is required, the optical connector of the radiator's cable can be removed from the wall connector and an optical terminal cover is connected to the wall connector so as to stop light emission from the wall optical connector.
The present applicant has previously proposed to focus the sun's rays or artificial light rays by the use of lenses or the like, to guide the same into an optical conductor cable, and to transmit them onto an optional desired place through the optical conductor cable. The light rays transmitted in such a way are employed for use in illumination or for other like purposes as for example to cultivate plants, chlorella or the like. In the process, it has been found that visible light rays not containing therein ultraviolet rays, infrared rays etc. promote a living body reaction, and thereby the same promote the health of persons or prevent people's skin from the appearance of growing old. recovering from arthritis, neuralgia, bedsores, rheumatism, burn scars, skin diseases, injury scars, bone fractures or the like, and of relieving pain from those diseases. Such beneficial effects have been witnessed by the present applicant.
The solar ray collecting device as mentioned above is installed on a roof and the sunlight collected by the device is transmitted through a fiber optic cable into a room wherein the light is used, as for example for sunbathing or for cultivating decorative plants or to nurture tropical fish. It is possible that an optical connector attached to the light-emitting end of the fiber optic cable from the solar ray collecting device can be fixed to the wall of a room and that an optical connector, which is attached to one end of another fiber optic cable, having a light-emitting end at its other end, is connected to the wall connector when the light is being used. This method is especially effective in the case of installing a solar ray collecting and distributing system in a building. Namely, in the course of constructing a building, an optical connector attached to the light-emitting end of a prepared fiber optic cable, being long enough to reach the solar ray collecting device to be installed on the building's roof can be fixed at the desired position of the room wall on the desired floor and the free end of the fiber optic cable can be pulled up as the upper floors are completed. Accordingly, a desired number of optic connectors and fiber optic cables can be installed. Concurrently with the construction work and therefore the raised up cable ends can be connected to the solar ray collecting devices when the building is completed.